


Squirrel Time

by kb_uwues0325



Series: skz oneshots i thought of while sleep deprived [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #LetStrayKidsSayFuck, Established Relationship, I didn’t plan this out whoops, M/M, Soft Minsung, got inspiration from twt, jisungs clingy, minsung cuddles, no caps cause im lazy, rated t for minho and changbins mouths, we love that tho, woochan is also in an estatblished relationship (but thats not important to the plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb_uwues0325/pseuds/kb_uwues0325
Summary: purrfectbby: sungie you know I don’t have time for whatever this issquirrelbby: finally!!! you have to talk to me tho :( it’s in your plannerpurrfectbby: you can’t go in my planner and write “squirrel time” in bold letters across monday through friday and expect it to cancel out the rest of my schedulesquirrelbby: sure can. you’re also scheduled for a long, warm hug later :D
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz oneshots i thought of while sleep deprived [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544206
Kudos: 138





	Squirrel Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is going to be the first fic of a new oneshot collection/thingy that I will update whenever I get inspiration (or whenever I feel like). Each oneshot won't correlate to each other (unless I say so in the authors notes) Thank you for reading and please enjoy~
> 
> ~ i didnt proof read cause 1) im lazy and 2) it's 1am ~

jisung and minho had been dating for a while now -just passing 8 months together a week ago- and yet minho still wasn’t fully used to jisung’s stunts. their relationship was very much subtle when in public or around cameras, but as soon as they were behind closed doors, they were inseparable. 

~~~~

11:30am | little love birds (2) 

purrfectbby: hey babe….

squirrelbby: …. yes?

purrfectbby: I love you, but when did you take my phone? 

squirrelbby: o_o idk what youre talking about 

purrfectbby: babe youre the only other person other than myself who has access and knows my password to my planner app 

purrfectbby: youre not fooling anyone

squirrelbby: :(((

purrfectbby: aww baby don’t be sad :( im not upset 

squirrelbby: youre not? :D

purrfectbby: …

squirrelbby: :D

purrfectbby: … fuck I love you

squirrelbby: I love you too!! <3 <3 <3 

purrfectbby: oh shit chans death-glaring me ahahaha I should probs get back to practice 

squirrelbby: hahaha probably~ bye baby!! <3

purrfectbby: <3 <3

~~~~

minho put his phone away and went back to the centre of the dance practice room, chan walking past him to sit in front of the mirror and face the younger. the schedules for all the members were starting to get hectic with all the deadlines for their new album drawing closer, minho’s schedule mostly focused on creating and refining choreographies for each song. 

“alright min, what choreography did you need to show me? I thought you were basically done with refinements and ready for one-on-one teaching?”

“I am done… kinda? there was just one part of ‘get cool’ that I didn’t like the flow of”

“okay then, let’s see it”

~~~~

it had been a few hours since chan had left minho and the dance practice room in exchange for spending more time in his music studio and minho was finally taking another break. he was tired, sweaty and insanely hungry after going through all the choreographies again. sitting down by his bag and pulling out his phone and packed food, he skimmed through his notifications, rolling his eyes but chuckling at all the missed messages from jisung. 

3:58pm | little love birds (2) 

squirrelbby: babe!

squirrelbby: babeeee

squirrelbby: hyungie? 

squirrelbby: :( why arent you answering :( 

squirrelbby: you cant ignore me its squirrel time!

squirrelbby: >:( MINHOOOOO OO HYUNNGGGGG

purrfectbby: sungie you know I don’t have time for whatever this is

squirrelbby: finally!!! you have to talk to me tho :( it’s in your planner

purrfectbby: you can’t just go in my planner and write “squirrel time” in bold letters across monday through friday and expect it to cancel out the rest of my schedule

squirrelbby: sure can. you’re also scheduled for a long, warm hug later :D

purrfectbby: hhhh fine -_- youre lucky I just finished with the choreographies

purrfectbby: where r u 

squirrelbby: !!!!!!! YAY

squirrelbby: im in the studio with channie and changbinnie hyung :D 

purrfectbby: ughhhh skdksjd im on my way -_- 

purrfectbby: you chose this time JUST so you could avoid doing work and cuddle didn’t you

squirrelbby: shhhhh you have no proof <3

with a small smile tugging at his lips minho packed up his food and slung his bag onto his back, turning off the lights and leaving the dance practice room. 

~~~~

jisung’s head shot up at the sound of minho entering the 3racha studio, he hadn’t been able to think of any new lyrics or compositions at all and it had started making him restless. as soon as minho entered the studio he noticed chan and changbin hunched over their notebooks, not even noticing the dancer entering the room, and that jisung had been quite clearly doing the opposite (the lack of a pen/pencil in his hand and lyric papers strewn all over his area made this obvious). 

“MINNIE HYUNG!”

jisung’s eyes lit up with joy at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend entering the room, shouting out with glee and making the two oblivious members beside him jump from shock. 

“jesus christ ji don’t yell suddenly like that! you almost gave me a freaking heart attack” changbin let out of deep sigh, holding a hand over his heart to for a dramatic effect.

jisung looked over to chan and changbin, a sheepish look on his face and mumbling out an apology as he packed all his papers and stationery into his backpack, slinging it onto his back in the process. once jisung was packed up he quickly made his way to minho at the door, giving him a quick peck on the lips before trying to drag him out of the room by his arm. minho chuckled at jisung’s adorable expression as he tried (and failed) to get minho to move from his spot at the door, drawing his attention back to the other present members still in the room.

“hey binnie and channie hyung, uh, I’m gonna be borrowing sungie for a little while? apparently it’s currently ‘squirrel time’ and I’m not allowed to refuse.”

chan chuckled at minho’s explanation and how jisung was continuing to whine that he ‘needed his cuddles’ and nodded his head, letting minho know that they were alright to leave. with a quick goodbye, minho finally let jisung drag him out the studio and all the way back to the dorms, completely ignoring the curious stares from the other members when they entered the living room. 

~~~~

the couple had been cuddling in minho’s bed for almost an hour just relaxing in each other’s arms. after the first 20 minutes, jisung ended up laying entirely on minho, cuddling into him like he was hugging an oversized teddy bear. it was adorable to minho, placing repetitive kisses to jisung’s hair and face, one hand rubbing soothing circles into his waist. by now jisung had falling asleep (still laying on minho’s chest) and minho wasn’t far behind, feeling his eyes struggling to stay open as the sound of jisung’s breathing and the comforting weight on his chest lulled him into a sleepy state. another 5 minutes later and minho had also finally fallen asleep, the couple now both asleep in minho’s bed, wrapped around each other and practically dead to the rest of the world.

~~~~

night-time rolled around and all the members were home, sitting around in the living room while discussing what to order for dinner, arguing back and forth between chicken and ramen. 

“eldest chooses and I say chicken!”

“but woojin hyung… its majority rules not eldest chooses!”

“but chicken!”

“honey… seungminnies right, we need to vote fairly on this”

“alright channie… but will you at least vote chicken with me?”

“alright. everyone who wants chicken, raise your hand!” chan called out, catching everybody’s attention. woojin, chan, hyunjin and jeongin raised their hands. 

“ok now raise your hand if you want ramen!” seungmin, felix and changbin raised their hands. 

“wait… chan hyung, we’re missing jisung and minho hyung.” jeongin called out, realisation crossing chan’s face as he did a head count and realised they were -in fact- missing the couple. 

“that’s alright I’ll go get them!” felix offered cheerily, quickly getting up and skipping towards the shared room between minho, jeongin and himself. upon opening the door, felix glanced toward minho’s bed to find that the blanket wall was blocking his view. noticing the silence in the room, he tip-toed his way to minho’s bed and quietly pulled back the blanket slightly. 

felix was met with positively the cutest sight he had ever seen in his life, cooing silently at the couple cuddled against each other. he took a pic (or 10) of the sleeping couple and silently left the room again, closing the door behind him. 

“so… I don’t think we’re getting their votes.” felix said as he re-entered the living room. everyone turned their heads toward the younger aussie and tilted their heads in question. 

“are they fucking or something?” changbin blurted out suddenly, getting slapped on the shoulder as choruses of “hyunggg”’s and “whyyy”’s filled the room. 

“NO HYUNG! THEY’RE SLEEPING!” felix screeched out, cheeks flushed pink at the thought changbin just put in his head. 

“oh… well did you get pics?” changbin replied, the room finally calming down again. 

“actually, I did! who wants to see?” another chorus of replies came after that, everyone wanting to see the cute spectacle that was the sleeping couple.

they all crowded around felix, cooing at the pics he took and sending them to each other while chan went and ordered both chicken and ramen, joining them afterwards while the couple remained clueless, still sleeping in each other’s arms.


End file.
